Misunderstood Betrayal
by Miharu Tsubaki
Summary: He asked her to wait for him. She asked him to stay with her. She couldn't stand the solitary and fell into another man's embrace. When he was back, she wasn't there anymore for him. One-shot, not a happy ending, Suicide & alcohol should it be M-rated?


Misunderstood Betrayal

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for this story and my own characters

I read my fanfiction collection and got an idea to write this. So sorry for the angsty and those who like the couple, I got to separate them.

Summary: He asked her to wait for him. She asked him to stay with her. She couldn't stand the solitary and fell into another man's embrace. When he was back, she wasn't there anymore for him.

Notes: One-shot, angsty. Not a happy ending. Suicide. The italic part is the scene in the past. I'm not really sure where to put it, well, I put it in T-rated for now, but if you think the suicide thing and alcohol shouldn't be in T-rated, then I'll move it into M-Rated. Please do let me know about this!

Misunderstood Betrayal

* * *

_~oOoOoOo~_

_Wait for me_

_~oOoOoOo~_

* * *

He watched them intently, heart shredding to pieces. There she was, standing in another man's embrace with a smile on her face under a cherry blossom tree. The flowers were blossoming, adding romantic atmosphere surrounding them. Not for him though, pain and anger stabbing his heart. Droplet of tears started to fall from his eyes. No, he isn't a crybaby or someone who is tearful. He's actually a very strong and tough person. He didn't cry when he was hurt physically, no matter how bad it was. But now, he let his tears flowing. Who wouldn't if he saw his loved one was together with another man?

_Spring breeze blew softly. Spring was their favourite season of the year. They were holding hands, walking along the street full of cherry blossom three. The flowers were blossoming, making the atmosphere around the happy couple more romantic. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she giggled. They didn't exchange words, just happy and loving looks._

He sat on the leather chair, slumped on it, lifeless. He felt like his soul was ripping apart and his life was taken away by the pain in his heart. He punched the wooden table and gritted his teeth. Tears rolled down his cheek as he bit his lip, trying to hold back any noise. Red liquid started to flow from his bitten lip. He unconsciously licked it, it tasted iron-blood. He couldn't taste it though. He felt like all of his senses were dumb.

_All of their 'first times' felt awesome. The very first time they confessed to each other and became couple, their first kiss, and their first 'time' doing it, all of them felt awesome and magical for them that time. There were some ups and downs, but they always made up. For people around them, they looked like a very perfect couple. It was hard to believe that there was a couple like them._

He locked himself in his room for days. He would once in a day go out from his room to eat, but then, nothing else. He was now so pale. His charm and his good-looking assets were now gone from his bad treatment to his own body. His house looked like a haunted house. Ever since he went back to Hong Kong to finish some last trainings, his hause was locked securely and no one had ever come into it. When he came back, he didn't even bother to turn the light on. People around the house, who didn't see him coming inside the house, wouldn't even notice that there was someone in it. His life was even more lifeless.

_Their happiness was tinted by a bad news. He had to go back to Hong Kong to finish his training as the new heir of Li Clan. He had tried to postpone his training time to spend more time with her and propose her when the time was right. However, the elders wouldn't give him another chance. He had to go back to Hong Kong in instant or his family would be banished from Li Clan and the heir would be given to his other cousin. When he delivered this news to her, she burst into tears and was waiting for him to say 'go with me'. He asked her to wait, while deep inside him, he wanted her to tell him 'bring me with you'. Then, he went off in silence._

She had never known that he would come back to Japan. She didn't expect his return at all. Indeed, she had ever walked past his house with a little hope that he would come back but there was no sign of living in his house. Although she had a new boyfriend, she still felt incomplete without him in her life. Her days were not the same as they were before. She didn't feel as happy as she was before. She still missed him so much...

_His days in Hong Kong were dreadful. Everyday he would wake up in the dawn, without having breakfast first, he started his warming up. The rest of the day would be spent only training. He felt the time passed so slow as he really missed her. He couldn't wait to finish that ridiculous and unimportant training so that he could go back and meet her. One other thing that made his days unpleasant was he couldn't contact anyone except the elders. He felt dying there. After a few months passed, he felt a new light emerged in his life. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend. He was very sure that he would be so much happier there._

What he thought before was the total contrary with the truth. He started to think that the days full of training and solitary back then in Hong Kong would be much better than seeing her happy with another man. He felt thousand of knives stabbed his heart. He didn't remember asking for a break-up with her, but yet, he saw her kissing her new boyfriend with so much passion and happiness shown in her face. He started to think that his existence was no longer important. He wanted to die... He felt dying was much better than having this kind of betrayal. He had never thought that she was that kind of girl.

_Ever since his departure, she had received no news about him at all, leading her to a false understanding that he had left her to marry another girl. She tried to erase him from her head and decided to try it again with another man. Hoping that this time, she would be able to find her destiny and cover her sadness with a new happiness. She had to admit that although her new boyfriend treated her well, the happiness she had was different with the one he had with him._

He found nothing in his fridge. He hadn't eaten for two days and his bones started to poke to his skin. He was awfully skinny from the depression and the bad treatments. His stomach couldn't hold the hunger much longer and he forced himself to go out. What he found outside his house was rather surprising. She was there, standing and staring at him with disbelief and horror. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she ran and threw herself on him. He caught her, not letting her to hug him, and then set her on the floor. He went back inside and locked the door, ignoring the knockings and the pleading from the girl he used to love with all his soul.

_The time when she kissed her new boyfriend gave her a surprise. She had to admit that her first kiss with him was much better for her than this kiss. She was sure that she felt someone had been watching her with her new boyfriend. When she pulled back, she saw a pair of amber orbs, glimmering with tears and pain. She blinked to see the spot once more but saw nothing. A few days later, she was told by her friend that he had come back._

She had broken up with her new boyfriend. Ever since she knew that he had come back and met him eyes to eyes, she was eager to talk to him, but it seemed like he was avoiding her. She then realized that it was him who had been watching her in other arms, kissing other lips, loving another man. One day, she secretly went into his house with the spare key he had given her long before he went back to Hong Kong. She walked up to his room, finding it was opened. She peeked inside and gasped when she saw how awful he had become.

The curtains were closed, the light wasn't even on. His room was dark and lifeless, but she could still observe him. His face was as pale as a corpse, he was even thinner than street urchins, there were dark bags circled underneath his eyes, his bangs covered his sight. He was currently sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the side of his bed. A bottle of alcohol was in his hand. The sight of his condition was too much for her eyes to handle. She closed her eyes for a moment and cried silently. She had turned him, she had killed him inside. She knew that a simple sorry wouldn't enough, or probably, nothing could make him forgive her for what she had done.

She walked inside and sat beside him, making him jerk from the sudden existence beside him. She could see that horror and depression filled his used-to-be-shiny amber eyes. Tears flowed down both of their cheeks. She begged for forgiveness and lowered her head to the floor. He stood up and was about to walked away from her, but she held his feet and cried on them. He pushed her away with a little force, pain and regret filled his heart when he did this, and then picked a metal from his drawer.

Her eyes widened when she saw the gun he was holding. It was full loaded and was held right beside his head. She screamed from the top of her lungs, asking him not to do it. He smiled and thanked her, tears still flowing down his cheeks as he pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun was covered by the yelling came from her throat.

She found a letter right on his desk. There were a lot of traces of tears. Right after she read a few words, she burst into tears and folded it. She took the gun, seeing that there was a bullet left. There were a few holes on the wall, which leaded her to an assumption that he had been practicing to pull the trigger without hesitation. She took a deep breath and read the letter completely. After she finished, she positioned the gun beside her head and looked at her lover who was lying on the floor. She smiled, whispering those three words and pulled the trigger.

oOoOoOo

* * *

_Sakura..._

_I thought you would be there for me... I thought you would wait for me to come back and marry you... I thought your love would always be for me... I thought you love me..._

_If you're happy with him... I'd be glad..._

_I could never hate you... I love you..._

_Thank you..._

* * *

_~oOoOoOo~_

_Stay with me_

_~oOoOoOo~_

* * *

Oh gee, I was crying when I made Syaoran's letter… By imagining the situations there, I thought it was too angsty. Don't you think so?

I make this without a firm, detailed plot, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make a sense (Syaoran's depression, their suicide, etc.) but well, anything could happen when someone fall head over heels, right?

Anyway, if you don't mind, please do leave me a review so I can make my writings and the flow better next time and know what you think for this story. Reviewing doesn't take a lot of time.

Thak you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
